Swing From The Chandelier
by NJ7009
Summary: "Leorio, for God's sake, you touch me one more time and I will chain your arms to your sides." "Oh hoh, that's kinky, Kurapika! Never knew you were into bondage!" In which Leorio has a little too much to drink and Kurapika considers the advantages of chaining him to a chandelier. Leopika shenanigans. Rated T. Not as sexual as it sounds.


**Oh, hoh! I have been productive in this fandom for once!**

 **I realised I haven't written anything in a while and I have just rewatched Hunter X Hunter... so here's a little one shot XD Hope anyone who reads this likes it!**

 _'For God's sake!'_ Kurapika sighed as he glanced down at the sleeping - or more like unconscious - man at the foot of his front door. Leorio always, _always_ drank too much. He was aware of his limits yet he always pushed them. It was like the man enjoyed lying on the floor drunk like an invalid or maybe he just did it to piss him off.

If the blonde was a betting man, he would have placed his bet on him doing it to piss him off.

Leorio's face was a light shade of pink from the blood rushing to his face and his suit (a rental, ' _God I am going to kill him')_ was dishevelled and stained with various liquids of varying colours, though clearly alcoholic in nature. Drool dripped down his chin while he slept and the Kurata wrinkled his nose with disgust.

Leorio had been invited by his school friends out to celebrate their recent graduation from medical school. It was for this very reason that Kurapika was within the area; Gon and Killua had damn near begged the chain-user to help them arrange a party for Leorio which they were planning on holding after the graduation itself in two days time. Kurapika had agreed, took time off his job, and had been staying with the man in question until then.

But right now, Kurapika was wondering how the _hell_ the man even graduated from elementary school, he was so pitiful to look at. This wasn't the first time since his arrival a week ago that Leorio had shown up on the door step like this either. On the Monday he had also passed out unconscious by the time he reached the door and on Thursday, while Leorio was still conscious (technically he was anyway - he could hardly stay on his feet without a support and his eyes never focussed on anything) he was a little too interested in joining Kurapika in his personal space for him to be considered anything but a state.

Kurapika walked up to the man and shook him. No response. Indignant and more than a little sick of his friend's behaviour by this point; Kurapika delivered a kick, not hard enough to bruise, to the man's stomach. This still didn't stir the man and the only sign that the blonde had done anything at all was that Leorio lay on his back now.

Part of him wished he could just leave the man outside the front door, at the mercy of the disappointed glances from his neighbours when he awoke the next morning. ' _The shame may get him to stop drinking so much_ ,' Kurapika considered, before he decided against it, feeling that it was a little cruel.

Nothing else for it then, he would have to be carried in.

The man didn't make it easy for him.

Leorio's body was dead weight and merely lifting his back off the ground (while dodging drool) was tricky. Eventually the blonde manages to get a good grasp beneath the taller man's armpits in order to drag him into his house. It was only as the blonde was placing him on the sofa did the older man stir, a goofy smile slapped on his face which made Kurapika want to punch him.

 _"Hayyyy, Kurapikaaa~~"_ The man slurred, eyes barely open. He stroked Kurapika's arm and chest like he was cat and the blonde groaned inwardly. The man always got a little 'feelsy' when he was drunk. It had gotten him in quite a bit of trouble before, too, when he started doing it to people who didn't know that this was just how he got when pissed out of his skull. _"My, you are so pretty today! I mean... uhhmm..."_ The man lost his place and contemplated for a second _._ He stopped talking for a moment before resuming. _"Kurapika~~ you are always so pretty... but you are pretty now, too, you knoww~~?"_ Leorio's eyes swivelled in his skull and he started to play with Kurapika's hair.

The blonde sighed for what must have been the millionth time since he came home to his friend on the doorstep. How could this man, a full grown adult, act so irresponsibly _all the freaking time._ The only consolation was the thought that Leorio would be punished badly enough with a hangover in the morning.

Kurapika grabbed Leorio's hand and pulled it away from his hair before placing it in his lap but the man would not be deterred and brought his hand back to Kurapika's head the minute the blonde let go. Kurapika moved it again.

"Leorio, I think we should get you to bed," Kurapika said, his tone firm. Leorio's eyes narrowed at the suggestion yet the smile remained on his face. He laughed lightly.

" _Kurapika~~ Kura~~Pika~~Ku-ra-pi-ka~~"_ He singsonged, raising his hand to the blonde's hair yet again. " _Such a pretty name too..."_

Consider it a little strange but the way Leorio constantly called him 'pretty' didn't really bother the blonde. Kurapika, in a weird way, actually found that he was rather flattered. Still, the compliment held little weight given the man's current state of 'a lot too much drink in system.'

However, it was Leorio's insistence to stroke his head that bothered him. Moving Leorio's hand away yet again, Kurapika tried again to coax the man to his room. "Leorio, let's get you to your room-"

Suddenly, Leorio lifted a hand - the hand not going up to stoke his hair - to the blonde's mouth, cutting him off. He still smiled in that stupid way of his, his eyes still glassy. Kurapika blinked with surprise.

"Leorio?" Kurapika questioned, eyes narrowed and his voice muffled by the hand across his mouth. When the man just smiled at him, the blonde grumbled before he grabbed both the man's wrists and shoved them into the drunken man's chest. "Leorio you should really-"

But the taller man was insistent and again placed his hand up the blonde's lips. Annoyed now, Kurapika quickly pulled the hand away with a glare. The man just couldn't keep his hands to himself.

"Leorio, for God's sake, you touch me one more time and I will chain your arms to your sides," the blonde almost hissed. It was hard not to be sharp - Kurapika had been out all day in order to plan Leorio's party and the last thing he wanted to do was babysit the man.

Leorio raised his eyebrows in surprise and let out a high laugh. "Oh hoh hoh~~ that's kinky, Kurapikaa~~ Never knew you were into bondage!"

'I wonder if he would be mad if I hung him from the chandelier...? _"_ Kurapika grumbled. Hanging the man from the chandelier with his chain ability wouldn't be an incredibly difficult feat and, right now, it seemed better than letting the man continue to pat his head like he was a dog...

Leorio laughed (for the millionth time, _'God damn, that is getting annoying')_ before he attempted - for some stupid reason - to get up from his sitting position. Either from his body not expecting movement or not caring to support himself, the graduatee fell against the blonde. Kurapika, now in too awkward a position to support himself as well as Leorio, tripped and fell onto his back. Leorio fell on top of him, protected from the ground by his friend's body.

 _"Ow,"_ Kurapika hissed, rubbing his head. Leorio had started to laugh again and poked Kurapika's cheek with his baby finger. The man literally _lay_ on top of the blonde and it was more than a little uncomfortable, not to mention awkward. Leorio placed his arms on the ground and tried to lift himself off his blonde friend but failed utterly in his drunken state, his arms falling beneath him and his head landing on Kurapika's chest again.

Kurapika, if given the option, would have just shoved Leorio off but the way his arms were positioned - pinned beneath Leorio's torso - meant that he couldn't. A faint blush started to creep onto his cheeks. This was a little too close contact for his comfort, as well as too close for any two friends to ever be in. He could literally feel Leorio breathing on his face, smell the alcohol on his tongue as if it swirled around _him_.

"Y'know, Kurapikaa," Leorio began, giving up on moving off. His smile softened into something a little more natural.

"What, Leorio?" Kurapika huffed, trying to forget the invasion of his space. He wasn't really listening until Leorio began to reposition himself, his head hanging right before Kurapika's face.

 _"_ You reeaaaaly are pretty," and with that he leaned forward and his lips - tender yet sloppy in his drunkenness - make contact with Kurapika's and the blonde's eyes widen with surprise.

The first thing he tastes is the vague taste of vodka and tequila, rather unpleasant, and he focuses so much on this taste that it takes him a moment to realise Leorio is deepening his kiss. And it isn't _entirely unpleasant._

But Kurapika can be incredibly reactive and before he allows his friend's actions to go any further, he flings his chain around the man's body and yanked him off before flinging the chain upwards, catching it on the chandelier.

X-X-X

 _"GOD DAMN IT, KURAPIKA! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"_

 _"_ Maybe I would if you asked _nicely._ With perhaps a _thank you_ for not hanging you on a far higher and more public place."

"Damn it! You are such a _bastard_ sometimes!"

"Leorio, maybe you shouldn't insult the only person who can get you down from that chandelier?"

"Oh, ho, ho! Once I get down from here I am going to pummel you so bad!"

"With your hangover? Give it your best shot."

"Oh for God's sake, _just get me down!"_

Kurapika couldn't help laughing at the sight. Leorio, now starting to recover from his alcohol abuse was red of face for an entirely different reason than alcohol. Hanging by his chest, he swung back and forth with the chandelier - he looked both angry and ill.

Kurapika was merciful most of the time - no doubt about it - but the man deserved to be taught a lesson for his behaviour and his rather _rude_ advantage taking last night. Not that he remembered, of course.

So, Kurapika left him hanging for the better part of two hours.


End file.
